harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Kizmin Rider
Kizmin "Kiz" Rider is a former detective with the Los Angeles Police Department, and the younger sister of a murder victim. She initially worked robbery and fraud in the Pacific Division before moving to the homicide table in the Hollywood Division where she was assigned to Squad One along with Harry Bosch and Jerry Edgar. An African American lesbian, she was at that time involved with her Hollywood Division supervisor, Lt. Grace Billets. She is a small woman, 5 ft. tall, about 100 lbs., with short, straightened hair. She grew up in south L.A. near Inglewood where she continues to live. In September of 1996, she investigated the execution-style murder of Tony Aliso with Edgar and Bosch in which she carried out critical analysis of Aliso's financial records. She concluded that he was laundering money through his movie production business and was probably also skimming from his employer. She also worked with Edgar on a search warrant for the home of Ray Powers which produced vital evidence and helped lead to Powers' arrest. Near the conclusion of this case, she was suspended without pay for four weeks, and with pay for another four weeks, as well as formally reprimanded for failure to follow procedure in searching Powers after his arrest. When she frisked him she failed to find a small handgun in his boot. In May of 1999, she investigated the murders of Catalina Perez and Howard Elias aboard the Angels Flight railway. Her computer skills were important to the case when she uncovered the meaning of an anonymous note which she traced to the web site of Mistress Regina. She gave Bosch and Edgar a tutorial on how to use the internet. In that same year she began an investigation into the murder of Angella Benton who was a causal acquaintance of Rider. A short time later the case was transferred to RHD. In October of 2000, she worked on the investigation into the death of Jody Krementz, and testified at the trial of David Storey, who was arrested for the actress's death. In late-2000, Rider was promoted to the Robbery-Homicide Division, where she was partnered with Rick Thornton. She was contacted by Jaye Winston in January of 2001 regarding Bosch in connection with the murder of Edward Gunn, and she later contacted Bosch to inform him of Winston's call. On 2 January 2002, Rider ran the names of the residents of Wonderland Avenue in Laurel Canyon through the National Crime Index, and found a match. When Bosch abruptly retired in 2002, Rider felt somewhat betrayed. She had wanted Bosch to come to RHD and work with her. In mid-2002, Rider took and passed her Lieutenant's exam and was promoted again to the Chief's office on the sixth floor of the Parker Center. In October of 2002, she visited Bosch on behalf of the Chief to warn him off of investigating the unsolved 1999 Benton murder. She did not tell him that it was because the case had been appropriated by the Department of Homeland Security. Bosch said the case had "high jingo." There was considerable friction between Rider and Bosch over this issue, but they later reconciled and remained friends. After a shootout at Bosch's house in the Hollywood Hills later in the month that resulted in the death of a federal agent, Rider arranged to transport Bosch to Parker Center for debriefing along with FBI agent Roy Lindell. In April of 2004, she called Bosch in an attempt to persuade him to return to the LAPD under the new Chief's program in which officers who had recently retired could return within three years of their retirement without having to re-attend the Police Academy. She mentioned that the Chief had authorized a new Open-Unsolved Unit that would be a good fit for him. A few days later, she received a return call from Bosch informing her that he planned to return on the condition that Rider transfer into the Open-Unsolved Unit with him. She agreed, and transferred to the fifth floor office at Parker Center. In 2005, Rider and Bosch reinvestigated the 1988 killing of Rebecca Verloren after a cold hit matched DNA from the murder weapon to Roland Mackey. Rider worked with Bosch to get a tap on Mackey's phones and to plant a story in the Daily News about reopening the case. In 2006, she and Bosch reinvestigated the 1993 disappearance of Marie Gesto when serial killer Raynard Waits gave a false confession. In a field trip at which Waits was to take police to the location of Gesto's body in Beachwood Canyon, Rider was shot and severely wounded by Waits. She told Bosch that she froze when Waits wrestled the gun away from another detective. However, when she recovered she told OIS investigators that she didn't have a clear shot at Waits, and she was reinstated. Then she told Bosch that she wanted to return to the Chief's office. By the Fall of 2011, she had been promoted to the rank of lieutenant and transferred back to the Office of the Chief of Police. At that time she and the Chief hatched a plan to tarnish the reputation of City Councilmember Irvin Irving and hopefully sway the election. Knowing that Irving's son was representing Regent Taxi Cabs, she sent Irving a false citizen complaint about their competitor, Black and White Taxi. The plan worked better than they could have hoped. On October 3rd, she called Bosch to inform him that he was about to be assigned to take over the investigation into the death of George Irving at the Chateau Marmont Hotel. She had recommended to Councilmember Irving that Bosch lead the investigation. Bosch uncovered the link between the Irvings and the Taxi controversy, as she intended. Later she visited Bosch at his home to suggest he slow down his investigation of Chilton Hardy until after the election because it might raise questions about how the killer could have escaped attention for over twenty years. When Bosch realized that his ex-partner had become a political operative rather than a cop, he decided to cut all ties with her. The resulting scandal contributed to Irving losing the election. In late 2011 or early 2012 she was promoted to Captain of the West Valley Division. Portrayal Rider was played by Rose Rollins in the 2015 streaming series Bosch. Appearances * Trunk Music * Angels Flight * A Darkness More Than Night * City of Bones * Lost Light * The Narrows * The Closers * "Angle of Investigation" * Echo Park * The Overlook (mentioned) * The Drop * The Black Box (mentioned) ''Bosch'' * "Lost Light" (unnamed) * "Blue Religion" * "Mama's Boy" * "Donkey's Years" * "High Low" * "Trunk Music" (mentioned) * "The Thing About Secrets" (mentioned) * "Victim of the Night" (mentioned) Rider, Kizmin Rider, Kizmin Rider, Kizmin Rider, Kizmin